The Pardoner's Tale
A reporter who has a history of uncovering police corruption is gunned down in the street and the case leads to the buying and selling of pardons. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Kate Burton as Stephanie Uffland * Joseph Siravo as Joe Narocki * Walt MacPherson as Roy Fitzgerald * William Hill as Jason Richards * Delores Mitchell as Sandra Generae * Mark Zimmerman as Richard Ufland * Matt Servitto as Derek Freed * John Heard as Larry Wiegert * Kristine Nielsen as Linda Basinger * Annette Tapent as Louise Wiegert * Kevin Carroll as Greg Generae * Marilyn Matarrese as Sandy Liston (uncredited) * Mary Stout as Weigert's Secretary * Jack McCormack as Rawley * Joe Passaro as CSU Technician * Michael DeNigris as Arthur * Frank Bonsangue as Mike * Louis Cancelmi as Phil * Dennis Paladino as Salazzo * Kevin Breznahan as Lewis * John Cariani as Perry * Kevin Carolan as Bill * Ismail Bashey as Patel * Denise Wilbanks as Sarah * Polly Adams as Roscoe * Kristi Kirk as LaTanya * Claywood Sempliner as Lowy * Steve Cell as Dipello * Julia Gibson as Maureen * Michael Goodwin as McGowan * Bill Kocis as Isaacs * Amy Korb as Waitress (uncredited) * Tyna Tyler as Secretary (uncredited) References 15th Precinct; New York Ledger; New York 12th Assembly District Office; White Owl Sanitation Quotes "I know people. People in the Fed. People that owe me favors. I can get someone in so deep even I couldn't find them." : - Robert Goren "I'm not arresting her." "Count me out too." "Detectives." "We're supposed to be better than the people we're prosecuting." : - Robert Goren, Alexandra Eames and Ron Carver "I've got to see a buddy about a '71 Malibu. Want to come?" "Sure, I love meeting your buddies." : - Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames "Declared a fugitive in 1997. I guess that qualifies as travelling." : - Alexandra Eames "Here, let me highlight it for you." "That's okay. The search warrant doesn't stipulate highlighting." : - Nawrocki's Secretary and Robert Goren "Boo! Made you look." : - Robert Goren "351 four-barrel. Who are you trying to outrun?" "Whoa. I think I'm in love." : - Alexandra Eames and Lewis "Give it up, garbage boy!" : - Alexandra Eames "There they go, down the rabbit hole." : - Alexandra Eames "That's not going along, Larry, that's stickin' it to ya!" : - Robert Goren Background information and notes * Actor John Heard also appeared in Law & Order and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. * This episode revealed many resemblances to Geoffrey Chaucer's The Pardoner's Tale, which, like this episode, is a story with characters motivated by greed. The "pardoner" is very much like some of the characters in this episode who are themselves in positions of power, but corrupt. Pardoner's Tale, The